


Strawberry Spanking

by TokuSwag



Category: SMAP
Genre: First Time Bottoming, M/M, Mild S&M, Sexual Experimentation, Shyness, Spanking, Teasing, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokuSwag/pseuds/TokuSwag
Summary: On stage Goro smacks Shingo's strawberry covered butt.He enjoyed it more than he thought he would.[Rare Goro on top]





	Strawberry Spanking

“Goro…”

“What is it Shingo?”

“Why… why did you smack my butt?”

“Because you have a cute butt Shingo. Plus I knew the fans would like it”

That conversation had stuck in Shingo’s brain. The feeling of Goro’s hand hitting his strawberry clad butt. He’d liked it. In front of thousands of fans Goro had spanked him and he’d  _ really _ liked it. Laying in his hotel room bed, staring at the ceiling. It was early in the morning and he was dead tired from the concert but his mind was buzzing. He’d left the after party first, a little drunk with his body weary he planned to go to bed. Stripping down to his underwear again, a plain black pair with a pattern of bunnies dotted across, hitting the mattress he was suddenly wide awake. Brain being tortured by the memory of Goro’s long fingers cupping his flesh.

“AHHHHHHH!” Angrily kicking his feet and smothering himself with his pillow. “No! No! No! God not Goro! Anyone but Goro!” A knock on his door sent him shooting up in bed. A second knock brought him to the door. Cautiously opening it, eyes going wide and face turning pink.  _ Of course it's Goro! Go away stupid! _ “What’s up? It's late?” The other man was wringing his hands, looking quite nervous.

“I was walking back to my room when I heard you yelling…”  _ God damn it.  _ “Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry!” Bowing his head a bit. He must have been a bit drunk too. Normally Goro would have shrugged it off but he was in his full worry wart mode. “You have been acting weird around me since the concert ended. Was it the butt thing? I'm sorry! I didn't think you would mind!” Shingo scrambled to drag Goro inside the room and shut the door.

Shingo was leaning against it, hands behind his back. Not looking Goro in the face. The cool metal felt a bit painful against his embarrassed hot skin. “Shingo is everything ok?” Goro had to step in closer, he couldn’t hear the mumbled answer. Placing a hand on Shingo’s shoulder as he leaned in.

“I liked it…”

“What?” Goro was a bit confused.

“I LIKED YOU SPANKING ME!” Shingo’s face snapped up, looking Goro straight in the face. His eyes wide and frightened, not knowing how the older man would react. He was certainly surprised, but Shingo always had a hard time reading the other man’s dark eyes.

“Did you want me to do it more?” The young man blinked, very confused. He couldn’t tell if Goro was teasing him or honestly asking if Shingo wanted to get spanked more. A hand sneaking behind him and taking a thick squeeze of his butt give him his answer. Yipping like a small animal and jumping off the door past Goro, retreating farther into the hotel room.

“What are you doing?!” Goro carefully walked forward towards Shingo. Slowly as if the large man was a skittish little animal.

“I have always thought your butt was rather cute. I don't mind indulging you if you want to try a bit of play with someone safe.” Shaking a bit nervously as Goro stopped in front of him, his pale fingertips lightly feeling Shingo’s chest.

“What do you mean play? Someone safe?”

“Well someone in positions like we are, well known faces, it's a bit harder to indulge in… less normal sexual activity.” Goro’s bitten short nails dragged down Shingo’s chest, sending shivers down his spine to between his legs. “You have to make sure you experiment with someone you know won't blab to the tabloids.” Shingo hadn’t felt intimidated by Goro for years but right at this moment he was. It gave him a weird rush.

The other man took his hand away and smiled. His normal, relaxing, caring smile. “But if you don’t want to with me I understand.” Tilting his head up and giving Shingo a quick peck on the cheek, he turned to leave. Not getting very far before Shingo grabbed his wrist. His hand was clammy around it. Shingo wasn’t quite sure why he stopped him, just knowing he didn’t want the man to go.

“Are you talking about S&M Goro…? I don't think I would want to go that far…” Shingo didn’t want to talk about this. It was embarrassing, it was weird. But his gut told him that if he was going to talk about it with anyone ever, this is who he should be talking to. Goro took his hand and squeezed it softly.

“Well spanking does fall in that category. But the whole practice is about communication, control, and level of comfort.” The older man gently lead Shingo to the bed. Sitting down on the edge of it himself, patting next to him for Shingo to lie down. Tentatively, he did. Clutching a pillow in his arms to prop himself up so it was easier to look back.

“About 90% of the time Shingo, I'm in your place with a lovely lady friend I have for just such fun.” Goro turned on the edge of the bed so he could reach Shingo’s perky butt. Hand running gently over it and down his muscular legs. “The other 10%...” His hand came up quickly, slapping his flesh lightly. A gasp escaped Shingo’s lips. Burying his face in the pillow, face red, breathing hard. Goro’s hand was gently rubbing away the sting. “The other 10% is on this side with a man, a mutual friend of ours. He’d kill me if I told you though.” Goro laughed, striking the other side of his plaything. Rubbing it soothingly. Shingo’s moan had been stifled by the pillow this time, his whole body was starting to get tight. Including between his legs. “Now Shingo, don’t hesitate to tell me if I'm hitting too hard or you want to stop, ok?” His hand paused, resting gently on that fabric covered curve, waiting for his answer. “Shingo?”

“Yes! Ok! I’ll tell you.”

“Now since this is just some light fun we won't have a safe word. I will listen to what you say as truth. Do not think if you tell me no I will be hurt. This is about trust.” Leaning over and kissing Shingo’s stinging flesh gently. “Do you trust me?” Looking up at the younger man from his kiss, hand still running gently over Shingo’s lower half. He looked back at those dark eyes,

“Of course I do.” The answer he got was a smile and a smack so hard it made his eyes roll, a low moan ripped from his lips. 

Each alternating slap and soothing got Shingo harder and harder. Till he had to prop himself up with his knees a bit, his weight was painfully squishing his hard length. Fingers curled in the fabric of his underwear, pulling them down slowly. Only exposing his bright pink cheeks, leaving his sensitive bits still tied up in the fabric.

“Oh it's so red~” Goro leaned down and kissed the stinging flesh gently. Covering it in light kisses. A free hand lightly cupping Shingo’s package. Massaging, fingers gently scratching his shaft through the fabric. Goro repositioned himself on his knees behind Shingo, so he could tease and keep spanking.

A slap deafened though the room, even as Shingo cried out,

“What the hell?!” Goro was already off the bed and grabbing some ice from the rooms bucket. Wrapping a few cubes in a towel and sliding them over the angry flesh.

“I'm sorry, my hand slipped and I hit you at a bad angle.” Shingo looked back to snap at the older man but the concerned look in those dark eyes calmed him. He knew it wasn’t on purpose. The ice felt heavenly on his stinging skin. Small, pleased noises escaping his throat as it glided across. Breath catching when the cube playfully was swirled around his hole on its way to the other side.

“Shingo… do you want me to… take you all the way?” Goro was trying to ask his question diplomatically and avoid being crude.

“Do I want you to fuck me?” The older man cringed a little but nodded. Shingo’s first thought was  _ hell no _ . But the idea of the other man leaving him here hot, sweaty, and extremely turned on to finish himself off was not ideal. 

“Please don't think you have to for my sake, this is about you.” Half of Shingo’s face was hidden in the pillow but even at this angle he could see that Goro was quite ready to ‘take him all the way’ if that was what he wanted. 

“I’ve never…” The older man’s face was full of honest surprise.

“Really? I always assumed you and Tsuyoshi had fooled around a little bit.” Shingo’s brow furrowed what could be seen of his lips was frowning. “Seriously? Not even a real kiss?” The younger man’s eyes narrowed. He was not amused. “So I would be your first…” Those lips curled up like a cat that got the cream. “Well it's up to you. Do you want to to push a bit farther? You can just tell me to stop when you get uncomfortable.” Shingo nodded, not quite able to be vocal about his decision to let Goro of all people try and fuck him. “I want to hear it so there is no misunderstanding.” Maybe he should just beat the fluffy man instead? It sounds like he would enjoy it.

“O-okay. You can go on.” Shingo’s voice trembled a bit.

“Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like I'm push-”

“YES. PLEASE. Just… just do it. I… I really want it.”  A heavy slap broke the silence after. The cool air in the room teasing his stinging skin.

“Alright then.”

Breathing heavy, legs weak, Shingo was clutching onto the pillow to make sure he stayed alert and didn't slip completely into the pleasure that was radiating from his behind. Stifling his moans, acutely aware that one of his band mates was on the other side of the wall. He’d almost yelled at Goro to stop when one of his fingers first brushed his puckered skin. Wet and strange, his brain had immediately shouted NO NO THINGS DON'T GO THERE. But he shoved that away. Roaring back in his ears louder as that finger pushed in. Shoved away again. It was awkward and stung, his brain changed tactics. GORO’S FINGER IS IN YOUR BUTT. WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Shingo wished he could punch himself in the face. Maybe he should listen this didn’t feel exactly- Eyes bulging, throat tense. What was that? The finger wiggled again, the sensation brought out a bit of a choking noise.

“Shingo are you okay? Do you want me to stop?” That finger started to pull out and the big man clenched.

“No. Don't stop…” that voice was soft but dripping with need. Hips shifting up and open, naturally presenting himself for more. The soft chuckle Shingo could barely hear over his own breathing. Skin still sensitive, the thumb rubbing circles on his flesh was hypnotic. Goro’s right hand coming down quickly. A slap, red skin jiggling. Thumb pressing into the stinging skin to pump those fingers in and out. The underwear still wrapped around his sensitive bits the soft cloth heightening the experience. Face bright red from pleasure and embarrassment. Pillow muffling his quiet pants of pleasure. Lost in the overwhelming sensations. Then they were gone.

About to snap, he felt the bed move as Goro climbed on. Shingo got nervous again. He didn't say anything but the soothing hand rubbing his rear let him know that the older man knew. Something thick poked, wanting to enter. As it started to stretch him Shingo remembered exactly how big Goro’s dick was and almost had a panic attack.  _ Oh god that thing is way bigger than his fingers how's it gonna- _ He hissed as it slipped in farther, fist clenched in the pillow. The pain stopped as Goro settled fully inside of him. Slowly radiating away and replaced by a fullness that just felt good. He couldn't describe it but he liked it.

The body above him bent forward, lips kissing his shoulders gently, a hand reaching around to stroke his aching member. Finally freed from the fabric a bit. Long fingers slid up and down his shaft, rekindling the warmth of his need. Slowly Goro moved his hips. Small thrusts at first, then bigger ones. When Shingo's chest was tight and panting lightly, Goro let go of his shaft. A smirk on his face as those fingers ghosted up his flesh and away for his partners most sensitive parts.

“Goro, why did yo-" Shingo's impatient whining was cut off by the hard thrust. His flesh stinging for the hips meeting his still red skin. Those graceful fingers digging into his hips as Goro went hard. Not punishingly hard, but fast and with enough force his butt stung from each impact of those hard hips. Biting into his pillow, muffling his obvious groans of pleasure. The bed rocked steadily with each thrust. Shingo reached between his own legs, taking himself in hand and tugging quickly. Practically suffocating in his pillow, but he was so close. Hands pressing down on his hips, changing his position only slightly but it was enough. Goro slipped just a little deeper but at the perfect angle to repeatedly pound into his button.

Face slipping a little from the pillow, moaning as he came, hand still working himself as he shot his load on the sheets. The man behind him picking up pace. Cumming inside him only 10 seconds after. Slowing down as he spasmed through, working himself till he was only a dribble. Goro pulled out, making sure to milk himself dry. The remnants of his own orgasm dripping out of and on to Shingo.

The big man was dazed, laying in the bed, trying to recover from that mind blowing experience.  Pulled back to reality by weight leaving the bed and the shuffling of clothes.

“Goro?” his voice was surprisingly weak. “Are you leaving?” He stopped in the middle of pulling his pants on.

“Oh… I assumed you wouldn't want me to stay.” Obviously uncomfortable with Shingo's stare. “I know you don't like me much and this was a safe opportunity for some explo-!!” The younger man grabbed him and dragged him into bed.

“I may not like you but not one just fucks me and leaves. No one.” Tentatively kissing the other man on the lips and pulling him into a bear hug. 

“Shingo we need to shower…”

“Just give me five minutes of cuddling before you start nagging.”


End file.
